Sampson
Sampson & Saunders is a prestigious New York law firm which once employed Rebecca Bunch. On a whim, Rebecca declined a promotion and instead moved to West Covina, California to work for the smaller firm of Whitefeather & Associates. Despite her impulsive actions Sampson & Saunders is shown to have a strong interest in having her work for them again. It's first appearance was in the Season One episode "Josh Just Happens to Live Here!". History In October of 2015, Rebecca Bunch started her work day at the law firm of Sampson & Saunders only to have her assistant tell her some shocking news. She had learned through the grapevine that their boss Laura and the rest of the senior associates were going to promote Rebecca to junior partner. Rebecca was unexpectedly floored by the news and when outside to calm her nerves. Flustered and overwhelmed she tried to figure out why she was reacting this way instead being happy. She was surprised when she spotted her ex-boyfriend Josh Chan on the streets and chased him down. Their conversation made Rebecca finally raze what she truly wanted. When she returned to the law firm she met with the senior partners in the board room. Laura praised Rebecca's work at the firm and offered her the promotion as expected. However, Rebecca rambled on a bit before revealing that she had another oppurtunity which presented itself. She respectfully declined which Laura and the other partners suspected meant that she had landed other job offers. When Laura went down a list of those other firms, Rebecca told them she wasn't going to any of those places. She decided she was going to a place where 'dreams live'. The senior partners looked on confused as Rebecca unofficially tendered her resignation and left the law firm of Sampson & Saunders . Sometime after Rebecca relocated to West Covina, California and got a job with Whitefeather & Associates her mother Naomi Bunch called her daughter to let her know her rival Audra Levine accepted the promotion at Sampson & Saunders that she turned down . The following year the law firm was hired by the conglomerate Greater City Water to represent them in a class action lawsuit filed against them by Rebecca Bunch. They sent Audra and her defense team who soundly defeated Rebecca in court. Although Audra won, Rebecca was hailed by the press as a hero standing up to corporate greed . Despite all the accolades in her professional life Rebecca became discontent with her personal life. She contacted Sampson & Saunders by email and asked if they would hire her back. They were very interested and Rebecca got on an airplane to New York to resume her old life. On the trip she had a dream where she imagined she saw Audra and her co-workers at the firm months ago. They were happy she was gone in contrast to her friends in West Covina. They thought they would never see Rebecca again as Paula discovered the email containing the job offer. Ultimately thanks to her dream Rebeccca changed her mind about Sampson & Saunders job offer and got on a flight back to California . Employees Laura.jpg| Laura Senior partner at the firm who offered Rebecca a promotion. Rebecca Bunch Season One.jpg| Rebecca Bunch Former Star attorney at the law firm. Turned down the promotion to work at Whitefeather & Associates. Audra Levine.jpeg| Audra Levine Accepted the junior partnership Rebecca turned down. Category:Businesses Category:Rebecca Bunch Category:Audra Levine Category:Locations